Return to me
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Ocean's Eleven. Danny and Tess meet at the dinner table, just with another end! A Happy End. Kinda..


Author: Jesse

Rated: PG

Fandom: Ocean's Eleven. A bit of Danny and Tess, really not new the idea! 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I've just borrowed them for my purposes, hehe! *Gosh, I am** still**** so unlucky* Actually I borrowed the plot, too, and just added stuff, but oh well!**

The songs '_Return to me' and '__You're nobody 'til somebody loves you' belong to Dean Martin, whom I love!_

This is just a sappy piece, what entered my mind after I saw the movie *again* and listened to the songs!

Reviews: Always welcome and if I will get some, I might post a second chapter! Tell me, if you want to read it! 

Now Enjoy!

Return to me 

The waiter guarded her to the table and straightened the chair as she sat down. Tess looked around and saw Danny coming towards her. She almost jumped up and tried to walk past him but he reaches out for her.

_'No!'_

_'Tess, I…'_

_'No, don't Danny!'_

_'Tess wait!'_

He tried to stop her. When he failed he grabbed her arm and pulled her a little bit to the side.

She almost yelled at him.

'What do you want? You are pulling a deal, don't you? I don't know what you're doing!' 'Tess…' 

Danny looked sad.

'What do you want Danny?' 

He looked into her eyes.

'I just came to say goodbye!' 

There was still the sad look in his eyes although he smiled slightly.

They stared at each other for a little while. Her eyes were kind of cold like her voice. As she would really try to remain cool.

'Goodbye!' 

He smiled, came one step closer and leaned into her. She backed away almost unnoticed for strangers' eyes but he saw it. He stopped. Her warm breath touched his face and brought back memories of a better time. He smiled once more and leaned forward again, kissing just her cheek in a fast, soft kiss.

She still tasted the same he thought as his lips touched her skin for a second. His heart wanted to pull her close into his arms and never let go again.

He looked up in her eyes and she could read in them like in a book.

_They didn't say goodbye! They said, stay with me, don't go, return to me and leave Terry!_

_Return to me for my heart wants you only_

Hurry home, hurry home, won't you please hurry home to my heart 

But she stayed cold and he turned to leave. After just a few steps he came back to her. Tess stood exactly at the some spot like a statue placed there. 

The impression on her face had turned from cold to lonely and forlorn. She almost startled when Danny reappeared in front of her again.

He lifted one hand up and touched her cheek. A sweet caress. She couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into the warmth of his palm. His deep voice filled her ears in a whisper. Words she wanted to hear for so long and which were now too late to accept.

'I am sorry!' 

She opened her eyes and saw his deep brown ones filled with sorrow.

'I am sorry for lying. For not telling you, what I am and did. I am sorry for involving you!' 

One single tear rolled down her cheek. Without letting go he bent forward and kissed the salty drop away.

'Stay with me?!' 

It wasn't a request but neither was it a question.

_My darling if I hurt you I'm sorry_

Forgive me and say you are mine 

_Hurry back; hurry home to my arms, to my lips and my heart_

'I can't!' 

Briskly she freed herself and moved away from him. 

From his touch which made it hard to let go.

From his kiss which brought back sweet memories.

From his love which spilled over her this moment like a fountain and which she tried to deny.

And mostly she tried to get away from his heart: caring, gentle and true and oh so broken.

But so was hers that day when he'd left for some cigarettes and never came back. Broken and oh so hurt. It still did hurt sometimes but now she had Terry who gave her everything she wanted and everything she needed.

Everything?

_Does he make you laugh? Danny had asked her. Did he?_

Danny's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. It was as he'd read her mind.

_'He might be able to buy you everything your heart desires but I doubt he really loves you! I doubt he __really cares!'_

She stopped abrupt without turning around.

'I do!' 

His voice was sad and sounded lonely.

'But you love him now and I am not him!' 

With these words dancing in her ears she turned around and saw him looking down pulling up his shoulders in resignation.

'Goodbye!' 

He smiled one last time and Tess watched him leaving the dining room without looking back once more. Her mind went blank and she felt lost.

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you_

_You're nobody 'til somebody cares_

_You may be the King_

_You may possess the world and its gold_

_All the gold won't bring you happiness_

_When you're growing real old_

She cried silent tears when she turned and went back to her table sitting slowly down. 

There it was again the pain in her heart which she believed long forgotten. A pain, only real love could cause…

Tbc?

Note: Aaaah I hate it, when people write these 3 letters. You continue or you don't, but you don't ask for it!!! Of course, I will continue! As soon, as I have another idea!


End file.
